


Sway

by Desmdes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy Sings, F/M, Theo is a Little Shit, split POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmdes/pseuds/Desmdes
Summary: A dramione fic, loosely inspired by the song ‘sway-by Michael buble”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Sway

Hermione was still at work at 6:00 when the party started at 6:30. She quickly grabbed all the papers on her desk and neatly stuffed them into her brown satchel bag and flicking her wand at the open cabinets to close them. 

Hermione worked at the ministry of magic as the head of department of care of magical creatures. Just 4 years after the battle of Hogwarts and she had slipped to the top, not quietly, as her private and working statues was always sprayed on the cover of the prophet. 

She swiftly walked around her desk and opened her office door, making her way to the lifts. 6:05, shit. Gin was going to kill her. By the time she made it across the ministry and to the rows of Floo’s it was already 6:10, she had 20 minutes to get home, shower, unpack her newly bought dress, style her hair and do her makeup, then arrive at the manor for the party. Well I guess that’s what two stylish best friends are for, Hermione thought as she she called out the name of her flat. 

“Hermione Jean Granger, why the hell weren’t you here a half hour ago like we agreed to?” Pansy yelled in her face as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace. “Erm, I got caught up, there was a-“ she was interrupted by a voice coming from Hermione’s bedroom down the hall “ yes, well we don’t have time for that now do we?” Ginny stepped out of the room in a dazzling navy blue dress that knotted in the middle and opened to show one of her creamy legs. “ Merlin gin, you look great” Hermione stepped towards her friend with the help of a shove in the back from pansy. “ don’t act to surprised darling, I did design that dress” Pansy said from behind her “but we really must hurry if we actually want to get to the party at a reasonable time” 

Pansy’s friendship was one that none of the of the Gryffindors would have expected, the same as Theodore notts and Blaise Zabani, they all worked at the ministry, scattered in different departments but they all met up for a drink every Friday. Of course the Slytherins friendship dragged a blond fellow into the mix, Hermione never had a problem with the 4 of them but it was still something to get used to, but rather liked their company, they were all very funny. 

Laying on the bed inside Hermione’s room was a deep green almost black dress, Pansy had picked it for her saying she needed something besides red in her closet, the brunette rolled her eyes ‘ so she goes for the exact opposite, brilliant’ she started taking of her shoes and waist length coat before turning to her friends who were sitting on the bench across from her bickering over what colour makeup to put her in and what hairstyle to do. “I can do my own makeup, you do know that right” Pansy just scoffed, it reminded hermione of when they were kids. “ not when he’s going to be there your not. Come we will do you makeup after we slip on your dress” 

HE being Draco, Pansy and Ginny ganged up on her a few months earlier after hermione had went out on a casual lunch date to talk about something that concerned both of their work projects. Supposedly hermione had come back ‘absolutely struck’.she wasn’t of course, not struck just…intrigued she couldn’t disagree that Malfoy was a fit man, his defined facial structure, and broad but still skinny body. She could practically hear what Pansy would have to say about that. Draco was also quite funny, he had gotten over his bratty childhood humour and become sarcastic and witty. 

“Lost you have we?” Ginny butted into Hermione’s thoughts  
“Right after we mentioned him, how funny. Are you sure you don’t have a little thing for him Mia?” Pansy giggled and held out the hanger holding the dress 

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the outstretched dress, swiftly turning into bathroom off to the right. 

“Blaise said Draco was quite looking forward to this Galla, and Theo said he’s going to be preforming tonight again” Pansy called through the door after it closed. After their eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco had picked up on a side job, not that he needed it, he still worked full time for the ministry in the department of magical law enforcement and had the right of way to the Malfoy fortune. No this was more a hobby. He sang, and he is bloody good at it. He sang at bars or galas like this one. Formal and informal events, whatever he wanted. 

Ginny started talking this time “ Harry was at his flat getting ready, he just texted me a picture of the gang there, oh look Pansy there’s Draco look at that white button up he’s wearing, no suit jacked… Oh! You can practically see his six pack” Hermione could hear the smirk in her voice as she practically talked directly to the door.

“Ah yes, look at that Ginny, his hair in his eyes nice and loose looks good on him, what do you think Hermione?”

“Mm quiet nice, oh look Mia, look at that slight bulg in his…” Ginny started 

Hermione burst through the bathroom door with her dress fully on, with a flushed face. “ I get it alright! You guys really are the worst, you wanna hear it? Fine I think Dra- Malfoy is fit, sure maybe I have a little thing for him. Now shut up about it, ya?” She threw her hands up and froze, this was exactly what they wanted. 

Pansy and Ginny gawked at her, then burst out laughing, holding onto each other, wiping at their eyes  
“Oh that’s good, we were only joking about it, but oh that’s good” Ginny held her hand over her mouth 

Hermione threw up her hands again and went back into the bathroom, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. 

Pansy came in a minute later her face still red from laughing but a serious face on. “Sorry Mia, let me help you with your makeup.” She came forward and started to draw a thin line of black on Hermiones eyelid. Ginny came behind her silently and started untangling her long brown hair, they worked in silents for a few minutes before Ginny finished, Hermione’s hair stayed down but it was now in soft waves down her back, and pinned away from her hair with two black marble clips. 

“Alright let’s get at ‘er ya?” Ginny said standing up and grabbing her matching blue purse. 

The three girls made their way to their living room fireplace, Hermione grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. 

Pansy went first, stepping in and yelling out their destination, the Ginny, winking at Hermione as she disappeared. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes you got this, it’s only Malfoy. Then she disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback on my first chapter fic


End file.
